Be My Valentine
by TheTDROTIQueen
Summary: Mike is determined to ask Zoey to be his Valentine, even if all odds are against him from Anne Maria to the weather. With a week before Valentine's Day, can he do it? And with the help of his beloved alternate personalities?
1. Chapter 1

Story

February sixth. Eight days before Valentines Day. Him and Zoey, snuggled up on the couch, watching a movie. Or at a nice restaurant. Or ice-skating. Well, maybe not ice-skating in Spring. Mike looked at the calendar, thinking about Zoey some more. But before they could kiss or dine or watch a movie, he needed to ask Zoey out.

"Go for zit Mike. Zoey vill vant you to. She clearly loves you," Svetlana encouraged.

"When a man goes fishin', Mikey, pal. They don't let the best fish swim away. If the best catch is there, they take it. Zoey is your special catch. Don't let those big, rich supermarket companies come and take ya bait and let them cheat the mini, non-chain, fishery down on an avenue. They have their expired shrimp and you have a dollar-worthy catch." Manitoba stated.

"Eh yo, don't waste ya time with that scrawny broad. I still have Anne's number if ya want a real, classy gal." Vito offered.

"Disgusting. Back in my day, we weren't into all this flirting and whatnot. We didn't date or meet many times. Once before we married. We married for cows and land and nobody believed in marrying your true love. You could be a young lass in love with the gentleman next door and still have to marry the rich man on the hill. Or you could be a young man living on a farm and love the local bookworm and still have to marry the town hag! Or you cou-" Chester ranted.

"Woah, nobody was talking about marriage, Chester. The thought may have ran through my mind once or twice but we're still way too young. And, no, Vito. I'm not interested in Anne Maria at all. Zoey has more class in her left pinkie than Anne Maria has in her whole body." Mike exclaimed.

"Her whole, hot body!" Vito winked.

"Stop being the unromantic, Vito." Svetlana chided.

"I can't think of a way to ask her," groaned Mike. "Any ideas?"

"Vrite her a poem."

"Walk up to her and kiss her."

"Dress in a suit, go to her father and promise him your finest cows in exchange for his daughter's hand."

"Hook up with Anne Maria."

"NO!" Mike yelled at Vito. "I think I'll go with Svetlana's idea and write her a poem. It's sweet and romantic."

"My idea was sweet and romantic." Manitoba grumbled.

"My idea was the best because it was formal and respectful." Chester boasted.

"My idea was hot!" Vito exclaimed.

"Wooing Zoey begins tomorrow!" Mike fist-pumped. "Time to write a poem."

Svetlana and Manitoba cheered. Vito and Chester just looked annoyed. But it was only just the beginning.

-Author's Note- So, that was the first chapter of "Be My Valentine". This is the prompt chapter so the seven day lead-up begins in chapter two.

Alongside Zoke (Mike and Zoey) some Svetoba (Svetlana and Manitoba Smith) will also pop up because I love this couple too. In fact, be prepared to see some Svetoba fanfiction from me in the future. Not as much Vito-Maria (or whatever you call it) but this will be mentioned frequently and focused on at one point in the story as I did state Anne Maria would cause trouble somewhere in the story. Gwen, Cameron and a few other Total Drama characters will also cameo but aside from that, that's pretty much it for now. I will continue "The Bachelorette- Gwen Edition" but as for "What's Christmas, Now?" that will probably kick off in November. Anyway, please read and review. TheTDROTIQueen.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike was writing Zoey a poem. After many discarded poems, broken pens and snapped pencils he was still trying to think of something sweet but not too cheesy, gave a clear message but not too laughable and generally something to show Zoey how much he loved her. His alternate personalities wanted to help but Mike insisted on writing himself writing the poem.

"No, no, no!" Mike yelled at the paper.

He then scrunched it up and started again.

"Ya know Mike, maybe if ya stopped bein' so damn proud and just accepted our help, she'd be kissin' ya on ya couch by now," Manitoba mused.

"I just want to write this stupid poem but I can't find the right words." Mike si ghed.

"Have you tried acrostic poetry yet, Mikey boy?" Manitoba asked.

"I couldn't find any 'z' words that I could use." Mike told him.

" I have an idea. Instead of a poem, vrite a love letter," Svetlana suggested. "And tell her vhat you honestly feel about her and that you vould love for her to be your Valentine."

"That's a brilliant idea. Thank you Svetlana."

Author's Note- Sorry about the wait and size but I've been super busy. As for "The Bachelorette- Gwen Edition", it is currently on hiatus due to the infuriating condition known as "Writer's Block". I will probably update before October. I know I said that Chapter Two would start the countdown but I decided to make it Chapter Three to give Mike's personalities more time because due to that stupid reset button, it doesn't look like they'll get anything else. However, to make up for this chapter, I'm willing to push all homework aside and get started on the next chapter. Please read and review. TheTDROTIQueeb.


	3. Day One

I'm "Dear Zoey," Mike said aloud as he wrote. "I was originally going to write you a poem but I thought that a letter might be better. I have more time because I don't have to rhyme. Well, I guess that rhymed. But I wanted to tell you how I feel about you. Zoey, I think that you are the kindest, sweet, most beautiful, most understanding person on Earth. I love you Zoey. I really do. And to mark and symbolise my undying love and affection for you, I ask you of one thing. Would you be my Valentine this year and many more to come? Please say yes Zoey. Your love would make me the happiest guy on Earth. Love, Mike. What do you guys think of that?"

"I am loving zit, Mike." Svetlana sighed. "So romantical."

"Ya did a sweet job there, Mikey-boy," Manitoba approved, tipping his hat.

"Well, I thought it was sappy, stupid and that Anne Maria is far hotter than Zoey the Pasty!" Vito retorted.

"Hey, Zoey is a far prettier and better person than Anne Maria will ever be," Mike snapped back. He couldn't stand Vito's jabs at Zoey.

"I think that as long as you didn't put anything such as kissing her on the forehead, you'll be fine. Everyone knows where forehead-kissin' leads to. Kisses on the lips. And making-in or whatever you call it. Back in my day, kisses on the hand were as good as you got. Even a kiss on the cheek would have you shot by the lass's father! You wouldn't have lasted a day, Vito." Chester ranted, making everyone laugh.

"Making-out, Chester?" Vito suggested.

"Yeah, that's it." The former replied.

"I've done that before." Vito smirked.

"Yeah, I know. Your display with Anne Maria made me want to hurl." Chester shouted at Vito.

"As much as I hate to disagree with a man as old as he is stupid, the old geezer is right. Your tongue dancing with that orange brat made me want to kill myself," Mal said from his imaginary cell.

"At least you didn't have to deal with the aftermath." Mike sighed.

"But anyvays, Mike, you have to be going. You must deliver ze message to Zoey." Svetlana reminded him.

"Oh yeah, I better do that. Thanks, Svetlana." Mike smiled.

As Mike concealed the letter in a decorated, yet thin envelope, Svetlana and Manitoba cheered Mike on. Chester watched the scene while muttering about how true love was about as true as all that garbage that came out of Staci's mouth. Vito just continued reading his car magazine and Mal snoozed in his cell.

Page Break

Mike walked up to the florist's store. He had parked a few metres away and it was only lightly drizzling so Mike decided that some of Zoey's favourite flowers (tulips, roses and hydrangeas) would work well in his favour. As he rummaged through the store however, the lightly drizzling rain had become a cold shower which had then morphed into a storm. By the time Mike had purchased the flowers the rain was raging against the Earth. The poor letter didn't stand a chance. All of the detailing had made the envelope extra fragile so the envelope and its contents were ruined. The flowers were already drooping.

Page Break

Back at his house, Mike handed the flowers gloomily to his grandmother who loved all flowers and stumbled to his room.

"Don't vorry Mike," Svetlana said once he had closed the door. "Maybe you could do something else for Zoey. Or vrite her anuzzer poem."

"I checked, there'll be rain all week. I'll just do something water-proof tomorrow. I don't know what though." Mike sighed.

"Have a rest now. Ze ozzers and I vill zink of something." Svetlana reassuredhim.

Mike hoped she was right. There was a week until Valentine's Day from today. He needed something.

Author's Note- Hi guys, here is a longer chapter this time. The seven day countdown has begun. Some Svetoba will be featured in upcoming chapters. Mal has made an appearance. He will not be a major focus, just a few one-liners. Until next time, read and review. TheTDROTIQueen.


	4. Chapter 4

Six days. Six days before Valentine's Day and he still hadn't asked Zoey out.

"I need something waterproof," Mike told his alters. "Something waterproof and romantic."

"Sorry mate. Romance has never been this dingo's prey." Manitoba apologised.

"That's okay, Manitoba. Any ideas, Svetlana?" Mike asked.

"Vhat about a very romantic candlelit dinner?" Svetlana suggested.

"Yeah," Mike agreed.

"It does sound like it would tickle a lady's fancy." Manitoba commented.

"I still stand with what I've been sayin' dis whole time. Anne Maria is a babe and Zoey is as transparent as a ghost," Vito argued.

"Stop dissing Zoey," Mike yelled at Vito. "But I think I will use your idea Svetlana. A candlelit dinner sounds awesome. I'll play a couple of romantic songs and make her favourite meals. Then I'll ask her."

Page Break

Mike had just bought everything he needed to make Zoey's favourite meal. Pasta Carbonara. And for dessert he was going to make a tiramisu. Mike never knew Zoey was such a fan of Italian cuisine but he loved getting to know people.

"Zhis is foolproof, Mike. Zhere is no vay Zoey vill say no." Svetlana beamed.

"I agree with Svetlana, ya did a grand job pal. And hey, you'll probably score a few kisses after this feat, Mikey-boy," Manitoba winked.

"Manitoba, I'm not into all of that. I want to ask Zoey out because I love her. Not because she'll kiss me." Mike told Manitoba.

"You wouldn't want to make out with her anyway." Vito quipped, arms crossed.

"I can't believe I'm siding with this trio of tragedy but I have to side with Mike, Svetlana and Manitoba on this. At least Zoey doesn't pollute the Earth with cheap hairspray and tacky fake-tan. Though I'd rather throw them both off a cliff than kiss them." Mal commented from his cell.

"Shtop talking now. Mike must begin ze cooking." Svetlana commanded.

Page Break

Mike had made all the food. It looked like the food in the cookbook which was a relief. Aside from a puddle of water he had formed when he made the pasta, everything had gone to plan. He was just about to clean it up when the doorbell rang. Mike walked up to the door and opened it. There was Zoey, in a beautiful light green sundress. After a couple of seconds of gaping at her immense beauty, Mike remembered his manners and invited her in.

"Wow Mike!" Zoey exclaimed as she walked through the house to the dining room. "This is so romantic."

"Glad you like it," Mike replied as he really was glad she liked it. "Please have a seat."

"What a gentleman, thank you." Zoey giggled as she sat down after Mike pulled out the chair for her.

"So, Zoey. How is work?" Mike asked trying to make small talk.

"Good thank you. The boutique I work at is launching a new collection soon, it signed a contract with a new designer." Zoey told him. "How is the antique store?"

"Oh fine, thanks. Mr Wrigley just got a very gorgeous, hundred and fifty year old piano." Mike replied.

"C'mon mate. Spice it up a bit. What, are ya just gonna sit around chatting 'bout pianos, are ya. Keep her interested." Manitoba advised Mike from inside Mike's head.

"So Zoey, that's a nice dress. Is it from the boutique?" Mike asked.

"Dresses?" Manitoba asked Mike. "Really? Like that's any better than pianos."

"Uh no. It's from a shop I bought in Ohio when I was visiting my cousins." Zoey told him.

"That's nice." Mike replied.

"So Mike. You did an excellent job making dinner." Zoey complimented him.

"Thanks Zoey."

"Could you please excuse me? I must go to the bathroom." Zoey politely asked.

"Sure, it's just through the kitchen and up the stairs. I can take you there." Mike offered.

"Oh, it's okay. It's fine." Zoey pushed in her chair and walked into the kitchen.

Mike was just finishing off his pasta when he heard an "ouch" come from the kitchen. He ran to see what was wrong. In is haste to rush to an injured Zoey, he knocked over a candle he had lit without noticing.

"Zoey, what's wrong?" Mike asked.

"I slipped in the water. My ankle hurts like hell but I'll be fine." Zoey groaned.

"I'll get you an ice-pack." Mike smiled as he walked over to the fridge.

"Is something burning?" Zoey asked Mike.

Mike ran back out to the dining room to find the toppled over candle, the destroyed tablecloth, ruined food, spilled water and chaos. Luckily, the water had ceased the fire but aside from the tablecloth, there was a huge burn on the table. Mike's mother Betty would not be happy about this. Then there was injured Zoey to worry about. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Mike opened it up to find Sierra.

"Hi Mike. I smelt the smoke and rushed over here to prevent six of my TDROTI favourites being burnt to death." Sierra informed him.

"Sierra, would you mind dropping Zoey off? Mike asked.

"Sure." Sierra replied. "Don't worry, I already know where she lives and which room in the house is hers. It's the one with the view of the road." Sierra whispered the last part, not failing to disturb Mike.

"What's going on?" Zoey asked from inside the kitchen.

"Sierra's here to take you home. I would've done it myself, but I've got all of this is here." Mike explained to her. "I'll help you over here."

The Page Break

After cleaning up the debris and calling Zoey to make sure she got home safe, Mike reflected on the event with his alters.

"Could've gone worse mate." Manitoba tried to cheer him up.

"Could've been better. I mean, Zoey could've died and then Mike could've been charged with manslaughter and then gone to juvie and then would need me. I would come back and caused havoc." Mal fantasised.

"Well. That's extremely morbid and not happening." Mike firmly told Mal.

"Eh yo, da whole thing wouldn't of happened if YOU HAD JUST GONE WITH ANNE MARIA!" Vito yelled.

"I love Zoey! I just need to tell her that." Mike exclaimed.

"Svetlana will zhink of somezing else." Svetlana reassured Mike warmly.

"Please, whenever you think of something, a tragedy always follows." Chester scoffed.

"Hey, lay off the sheila!" Manitoba defended Svetlana. "I don't see you coming up with any ideas. You're just sitting on your old man butt waving your stupid cane everywhere."

"Gah! In my day, if you had EVER even dared to think to talk to a senior like that you'd be given such a hiding you wouldn't be able to sit down for a decade!" Chester yelled at Manitoba.

"Guys!" Mike yelled to stop the fighting. "I'll have a think over the next few hours on how to ask Zoey out. If she wants to after this fiasco." Mike sighed.

After all, he would have to do something HUGE to win her back after her slip.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note:

Hi Guys, sorry I haven't been updating recently. In school I have a lot of tests and exams coming up that I must study for. I can confirm that "What's Christmas, Now" shall start on the 26th of November, "Be My Valentine" will be updated ASAP but I don't know about "The Bachelorette- Gwen Edition". I guess that I had the idea but never found an ending. I'm torn over whether to delete it, or keep it up there, just in case. Should four weeks pass and I still haven't updated it, then it will be up for adoption to whoever wants it. You shall hear from me again soon.

TheTDROTIQueen.


	6. Vito's Trick Part One

Bleep! Bleep! Bleep! Bleep! An alarm! On a Saturday! It's the weekend! But unfortunately if you want to be "ze gymnastics champion of ze vurld" you have to wake up early. But that was Svetlana's dream, not Mike's. And seeing as it was Mike's room and Mike's alarm clock it should be his choice whether to set an. alarm on a Saturday, right? But if he didn't comply with some of his alters' lesser demands, they start causing trouble. And if they started causing trouble, then they might cause trouble with Zoey. So, all in all, Mike had to sacrifice his Saturday morning sleep-ins. But if that meant that he could spend his time with Zoey, then it was definitely worth it.

"Vake up, Mike. Vake up." Svetlana said in a sing-song voice.

"Svetlana," Mike groaned, half asleep. "Five more minutes."

"But it is ze ninth! You must ask Zoey to be your Valentine for Valentine's Day. And Svetlana has the perfect idea!"

"Oh, knock it off already!" Mal complained. "You are never going to have a good idea and Mike is never going to have the guts to ask her so just shut up both of you!"

"I'm still far more helpful zen you!" Svetlana retorted.

"I'm not trying to help you." Mal said.

"Well, I'm interested in your idea Svetlana." Mike smiled.

"Vhat about you rent a limousine, take her to a classy restaurant, zen go stargazing?" Svetlana suggested.

"Best idea yet, Svetlana!" Mike smiled. "But limos are kind of expensive. And then taking her to a fancy restaurant and all, it's just...".

Vito had heard the entire exchange and was thinking hard. He wasn't doing this for himself, it was for Mike. Anne Maria was hotter than Zoey! She's be a much more compatible match, after all. He'd prove to Mike how wrong he was. Deciding on a plan, Vito moved into action.

"Eh yo, Mikey-boy. If you're lookin' for a limo then I know just da guy! If ya let me take control for a while I could get him for ya. He runs a small dealership and has a few limos." Vito "offered".

"How do you know he'll lend me one?" Mike asked.

"Well, I'll have to get it for ya. He doesn't loan stuff easily and his very selective when it comes to who he's doin' business with. Besides, he owes me. Got his son outta a hell lotta trouble." Vito explained.

"Cool! When does it open?" Mike asked.

"Twelve." It'll only take one to two hours." Vito lied.

"Okay, you have control from eleven to two, the extra time for commute times." Mike told Vito. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, pal!" Vito smiled.

"Now that I'm saving money on the limo, I can take her to a nice restaurant!" Mike grinned.

What could go wrong? Another person would be driving the limousine. Another person would be cooking dinner. He'd just have to remember a blanket and an umbrella for the stargazing.

Page Break

"Eleven o'clock, Mikey, my friend!" Vito yelled.

"Okay Vito, take control!" Mike yelled back.

Vito took control instantly. Unfortunately for Mike, Vito's plans did not involve helping him at all. Vito went to the lounge room and picked up the phone. He then proceeded to dial Anne Maria's number.

"Are ya sure about this Mike?" Manitoba asked.

"Totally. Look he's dialling the number now." Mike replied.

Bring. Bring. Bring. Bring.

"Yeah hi, it's Anne Maria speakin'. Look whoeva you are make dis quick, I gotta do ma nails." Anne Maria answered.

"Anne, it's me, Vito." Vito replied. "Ya free, tonight?"

"Wait, Anne?" Mike said slowly. "As in Anne Maria?! Vito!"

"Told ya!" Manitoba smirked. "Look Mikey, I'm sorry. We shoulda known that brute's more sly than a dingo near a rabbit's hole when he wants to be."

"Rest assured, Vito vill pay for zis!" Svetlana comforted Mike.

"I'm torn." Mal said. "On one hand, I applaud Vito for being more underhanded than I expected and he's ruining Mike's plan. But in the other, he's going to be canoodling with that hard-headed Oompa Loompa for two hours. Or worse. And I can't decide wether Mike and Zoey's love-fest and sweetness is more disgusting than Vito and Anne's lovemaking and passion or not."

"Pah! You think that's bad because it's a little delay! In my day, your own father would tell you you're going hunting with him! And instead, you've been traded in!" Chester yelled, brandishing his cane.

"Yeah..."Mike said. "Let's hope she's busy."

"Okay, so I'll see you soon. Bye babe." Vito then hung up.

Vito then set to work jazzing up the house.

"Eh yo, Mike, can I clear some of your clutter? I can't let Anne see this trash or anything Zoey gave ya. Or any photos of her."

"I don't feel like doing you many favours right now Vito. You tricked me!" Was Mike's reply, his voice loud and upset.

"Eh, she's hot. Ya can't blame me." Vito shrugged. "Ballerina trophies, ugly shirts-"

"How do you know what an ugly shirt is? You never wear one!" Mike yelled at Vito.

"These stripes are awful. Don't worry Mike, I'm just moving them into the basement. Stuffed koala, a home deckeur magazine? Seriously Mike?"

"It's pronounced "decor" and it's not mine! Zoey was doing some renovations on her bedroom and wanted my opinion!" Mike growled.

"The Beatles?" Vito asked.

"Touch my Beatles record and you're dog food, boy!" Chester threatened, raising his cane.

"Where's my stuff?" Vito asked himself. "Oh look, my sports car magazines. Amongst other magazines. Hehe. Eh, Mike, what's my football trophy found buried but Svetlana gets to show off her stupid trophy all la-de-la-de-da?"

"Mom didn't want any of us doing any major sports because she didn't want us getting hurt but you went to class anyway. " Mike reminded him.

Ding dong. Ding dong.

"Just a moment, baby!" Vito called down.

Vito grabbed a few more "embarrassing" items, stuffed them in a bag and then ran downstairs to the basement. He stuffed it all in the basement and then ran to the door.

"He-llo Anne." Vito grinned sensually as he opened the door.

"Still looking hot as eva, Vito baby. Are ya still good at makin' a lady feel wanted?" Anne Maria asked.

"I'll let you be da judge of dat, baby!" Vito told her, winking.

"VITO! I demand you stop RIGHT NOW!" This is ridiculous! What if Zoey sees?! What if- Oh my gosh, what IF Zoey sees?!"

"Vito! Let Mike take back control! Right now!" Svetlana yelled at him.

But Vito wasn't listening. His lips were pressed against Anne Maria's who's arms trapped him in a passionate embrace. Vito's hands, however were, elsewhere.

Page Break

Zoey was walking back from a nice lunch with Sierra, Gwen, Dawn and Samey. The group had gone to Zoey's house, then shopping, then to a nice local restaurant. Feeling content, Zoey decided to surprise Mike. He didn't mind and he loved surprises! Besides, the walk was only a couple of minutes away. Mike lived in a nice, cream coloured house at the end of the street. There was a beautiful koi pond out the front that homed three fish. Bubbles, Dory and Sprinkles. Finally, she reached Mike's house. Zoey was just walking up to the door when she noticed it was ajar.

"Odd," she thought but still ventured inside.

Zoey called Mike's name a couple times but to no avail. He wasn't in his bedroom, so Zoey decided to check the living room. She was walking down the stairs and across the hall. She opened the door.

"Mike?!" Zoey asked in shock.

Anne Maria and Vito stopped kissing. Anne Maria grabbed her shirt and pulled it up to cover her chest. Vito hastily detached his hands from Anne Maria.

To Be Continued...

Author's Note: CLIFFHANGER! Sorry about the extremely long wait. A lot of stuff came up. I am probably going to get "What's Christmas, Now?" up by the end of the month at the latest. As for "The Bachelorette- Gwen Edition" that is officially up to adoption to whoever wants it which is probably no one. If it doesn't get adopted, I shall keep it and see if some inspiration comes back. Until next time, I'm TheTDROTIQueen and this has been "Be My Valentine"! Horrible Chris reference, I know.


End file.
